


Sleepover

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kankuro is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: "And you are going to go get you some green spandex ass." Follow up to my Lee Alone fic.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden yet. Also, this is my first time writing smut, so there's that.

     The door closed on Rock Lee and an overstuffed bag of baby supplies. Kankuro waited for the click before turning his attention to Gaara.   
     “Spill. Not details, I don’t want those, but, what’s the status?”   
     “Do I have to disinfect my kitchen?” Temari asked. Shikamaru grimaced.  
     “Didn’t need that,” he muttered. They all stared at Gaara. The Kazekage colored, but his voice was emotionless when he spoke.   
     “There is no need to disinfect your kitchen, Temari. We only kissed.” Kankuro whooped.   
     “Get it, Gaara! So what’s you next move?” Kankuro asked.   
     “Next… Move?” Gaara said. Kankuro groaned and buried his face in his hands. Shikadai giggled at his antics.   
     “All right. You all obviously need some help, so I’m going to hook you up.”  
     “All?” Temari asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
     “When was the last time you got laid?” Kankuro countered. “I would bet it was before Shikadai was born. Please, don’t tell me if I’m right. I don’t actually want to know.” Shikamaru made a strangled sound. All three of the Suna ninjas stared at him.   
     “I’m an only child,” he muttered. “I’m not used to the sibling dynamic.” He slouched farther down in his seat. Having his love life discussed by his brother-in-law had not been on his to-do list for the day, but if Kankuro could really get him some alone time with Temari… He pinched bridge of his nose and waved to Kankuro. “Continue.” Kankuro grinned.   
     “So here’s the plan. I’m going to baby sit Shikadai and Metal. Temari, you and Shikamaru are going out. Don’t care where, definitely don’t want to know what, just take a night. I’ll be here with the kids, I know where everything is, you can call me if you start freaking out or missing the little guy too much,” Kankuro explained. “Gaara. You are going to go get you some green spandex ass. He brings Metal here, you leave. And for the love of god, don’t come home. Lee’s apartment will be nice and empty. Got it?” Kankuro asked, looking rather pleased with himself. Temari glanced at Shikamaru.  
     “Well, we’re not going to say no to free babysitting,” Temari said. Gaara hadn't said anything yet, so Kankuro turned his attention to his younger brother.   
     “What do you say, Gaara?” He prodded.   
     “I do not know if Lee wants to spend time with me in that way,” Gaara said slowly.   
     “Gah! What were you just doing in the kitchen? Lee looked like Christmas, his face was so red!” Kankuro said. He sighed as he looked at his younger brother. “Look. Just go out on a date and see what happens, all right?”   
     “I… Can do that,” Gaara said.

     “A sleepover?” Rock asked, cocking his head to study Gaara. Gaara nodded.   
     “Kankuro says socialization is good for babies. He’s giving Temari and Shikamaru a night out. He said that if he’s watching one baby he might as well watch two. We could go on a date.” Rock’s eyes widened and he flushed slightly.   
     “I...I would like that, Gaara,” Lee said.

     Kankuro took Metal from Rock, cradling the infant against his chest while practically shoving Gaara out the door.   
     “Have fun, be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Kankuro said cheerfully as he shut the on them. Rock and Gaara stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.   
    “I thought we could grab some ramen and watch a movie at my place?” Rock said. He watched Gaara carefully for a reaction. The Kazekage’s expression didn’t change, but he agreed to the plan.   
The tension in the room was palpable. Rock sat on one end of the couch while Gaara sat on the other. Rock was unusually quiet. He was on a date with Gaara. Sort of. He kissed Gaara. Well Gaara kissed him. Rock would rather like to do that again. He tried to focus on his ramen instead of pretending that he wasn’t staring at Gaara. The bowl slipped in his hands. Hot broth soaked his chest, causing Rock to hiss in pain. Gaara glanced at him sharply, focusing his full attention on Lee when he realized situation.   
     “Take it off,” he said.  
     “What?” Rock said. “I will be fine, the burn is not bad…”  
     “Take it off,” Gaara growled again, “Or I will take it off for you.”  
     “Why don’t you, then?” Rock said, the words scraping against his suddenly dry throat. Gaara stepped closer, eyes tracing Rock’s body. He took another step, fully in Rock’s space now. Rock was sure Gaara could hear his pounding heart. Gaara reached out, running his hand from Rock’s shoulder to his wrist. He traced the bandages around the Leaf ninja’s forearm until he found where the end was tucked in. He unwound the cloth, letting it drop to the floor. Gaara lifted Rock’s wrist and pressed a kiss to his pulse point. Then he switched to the other arm, repeating the same slow procedure. Gaara ran his hands back up to Rock’s shoulders, fingertips searching.  
     “Z-zipper,” Rock stuttered. “In the back.” Gaara found the zipper and dragged it down, pulling Rock closer in the process. Rock’s breathing hitched as his chest brushed against Gaara’s. The sand shinobi traced the now bare strip of skin back to the base of Rock’s neck. He paused for a long moment, then dragged the jumpsuit to Rock’s hips with one deft movement. Rock’s heart pounded as if he had just run 100 laps around the village. Gaara was so close that Rock could see the freckles across his nose. Rock grabbed Gaara’s shoulders and mashed their lips together. Gaara used his grip on Rock’s hips to pull the other man flush against him. Rock slipped his fingers into Gaara’s hair, marveling at how soft it was. Gaara slid his hands down the back of Lee’s jumpsuit, grabbing his firm ass. Rock gasped and Gaara slipped his tongue into Rock’s mouth. Gaara chased Rock’s tongue with his own, and the Leaf ninja moaned softly. Gaara was wearing too many layers, Lee decided.He struggled with the buttons on Gaara’s shirt. The unfortunate buttons went flying.   
    “Sorry,” Rock gasped. Gaara just growled, capturing Rock’s lips with his own again, letting go of Rock’s butt just long enough for the other ninja to push the ruined shirt off his shoulders. Gaara shifted his attention to Rock’s neck, kissing and biting in a way that was sure to leave a mark. Rock shifted against him and Gaara hissed at the friction. He shoved at Rock’s jumpsuit.   
     “Off,” he growled.   
     “Bedroom?” Rock panted. Gaara nudged Lee backwards, steering him into the bedroom. A light shove sent Lee tumbling onto the bed. Gaara used the momentum to strip the jumpsuit all the way off. Gaara paused, studying Lee laid out on the bed, flushed and aroused. Gaara crawled on top of Rock, nibbling on his collarbone.   
     “Gaara,” Rock moaned. Gaara hummed, pleased by this response. He continued working his way down Rock’s body with kisses and bites. Rock was very responsive to his ministrations. Rock clutched at Gaara’s back, blunt nails dragging across the pale skin. Dipping lower, Gaara teased the head of Lee’s cock with his tongue. Rock gasped and Gaara took him farther into his mouth. Gaara sucked and swirled his tongue around the shaft. Rock moaned with pleasure. Gaara continued driving Rock closer and closer to the edge.   
     “Too much… Too much pants,” Rock gasped. “You still have too much pants,” He fumbled with the closure, accidentally splitting the zipper in his haste. Rock pushed the pants and Gaara’s boxers over his hips, and Gaara paused to kick the pants completely off. Gaara pressed a kissed Lee’s hip before leaning over the side of the bed to fish something out of the pocket of his discarded pants. Rock’s eyes widened at at the little bottle of lube Gaara held.   
     “Do you… Do you want to?” Gaara asked.   
     “Yes,” Rock panted, “with you, yes.” Gaara drizzled lube onto his fingers, carefully watching Rock’s reaction. He had never seen the Leaf shinobi this discomposed. It was a beautiful sight, and it was all his. Gaara growled appreciatively as he traced one finger around Lee’s entrance. Rock gasped. Gaara traced the muscles of Rock’s stomach with his tongue as he gently worked his partner open. Rock shuddered and Gaara heard the sheets rip where Lee gripped them. He added a second finger, then a third, reveling in Rock’s gasps and moans. He withdrew his fingers and Rock whimpered.   
    “Are you certain?” Gaara asked.   
    “Yes, Gaara, yes!” Rock said, his breathing ragged. Gaara coated himself with lube and pressed his tip to Rock’s entrance. He closed his eyes, his own breathing as rough as Rock’s as he pushed slowly into the tight space. He waited a moment for Rock to adjust before he pulled almost all the way out, then pushed in again, still agonizingly slow. The third time, Rock’s hips bucked to meet him. The pace quickened. Rock’s arms slipped around Gaara’s shoulders to anchor himself, his touch impossibly light for how strong he was. Gaara thrust faster, trying to memorize the sight of Rock beneath him as he chased the building pressure. Rock came first, muscles tightening around Gaara, pushing the Kazekage over the edge. Gaara pulled out and lay panting beside Rock on the bed. Rock wrapped his arms around Gaara, pulling him close.   
“We should get cleaned up,” he murmured against Gaara’s hair. Gaara just snuggled closer to Rock’s chest. Rock scooped Gaara up and carried him to the bathroom. Gaara growled lightly, but with no real threat. Rock turned the water on, hauling Gaara into the shower with him.   
     “May I?” Rock asked showing Gaara the bottle of shampoo. Gaara nodded, and Rock began to massage the shampoo into Gaara’s hair. He rinsed it out carefully before continuing to wash Gaara methodically. Gaara hummed lightly at the touch, almost like a cat purring. Rock couldn’t resist pressing a light kiss to his lips. Rock scrubbed himself quickly. Handing Gaara a towel, he replaced the ripped sheets with clean ones. Gaara wandered back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It made Rock’s heart stutter just a bit. He lifted the covers invitingly and Gaara crawled into the bed. Rock pulled the Kazekage tight against his side.   
     “Gaara?” Rock asked, his voice quiet. Far quieter than Gaara had ever heard it. “What was that?”   
     “What do you mean?” Gaara asked, his cheek resting against Lee’s bare chest.   
     “What we just did,” Rock said, “What was that?”  
     “Sex,” Gaara said simply.  
     “But,” Rock said, his voice trembling slightly. “Was it just sex? Did, did it mean anything?” Gaara pushed up on his elbows so he could meet Rock’s eyes.   
     “You are afraid that I was just using you,” Gaara said flatly. “Like Metal’s mother.” Rock looked away. Gaara grabbed his face, forcing Rock to meet his eyes.   
     “I am not going to leave you like she did,” Gaara growled. He ran a hand across Rock’s chest, touching each of the marks he’d made on Rock. “I don’t know about the future,” Gaara said simply. “Our relative positions make things complicated. But, listen to me, Rock Lee,” Gaara said, making sure the Leaf shinobi was completely focused on him. He touched Rock’s cheek. “I want… You. To be with you.” Gaara paused, unsure what to say next. Rock pulled him against his chest, arms wrapping tightly around the Kazekage.   
    “Thank-you, Gaara,” he whispered.

     “Um, your clothes don’t seem to be functional,” Rock muttered, digging around for Gaara’s clothes in the morning. The shirt didn’t have any buttons left, and the zipper was completely unusable on the pants. Rock held them out to Gaara apologetically.   
     “Let me find you something to wear,” Rock said, digging around in his drawers.  
     “Do you have anything that’s not spandex?” Gaara asked anxiously. Rock laughed and threw him a pair of black drawstring pants and a soft green sweater.   
     “Get dressed so I can get Metal from Kankuro,” Rock said.   
     “Kankuro,” Gaara sighed. “He’s never going to let me live this down.”  
     “I am sorry,” Rock said. Gaara shook his head and pressed a quick kiss to Rock’s forehead.   
     “It was worth it,” the Kazekage said.   
     “Can… Can I ask,” Rock stuttered, face flushing, “where you learned… Everything we did last night?”   
     “You want to know if I’ve had other lovers,” Gaara said. “No, I haven’t.” Rock swallowed.  
     “Then how..?” He asked.   
     “Icha Icha,” Gaara said. “They’re very educational.”


End file.
